


Promises

by Irinrinrin



Series: AkaKuro Week Prompt [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week, AkaKuroWeek2017, Akakuro - Freeform, Childhood, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irinrinrin/pseuds/Irinrinrin
Summary: Tetsuya befriended Seijuurou in the kindergarten. Seijuurou waited his father to pick him up but...





	

**Author's Note:**

> For people in my AKaKuro Group in line, Prompt Day 4 - Childhood!AU

Kuroko Tetsuya is known for his straight forward personality. So when there was a new kid in the kindergarten and no one dared to approach him, Tetsuya made his move and asked him out.

“Hello, I’m Kuroko Tetsuya, 4 years old. Nice to meet you.”

Seijuurou looked at him from head to toe. “Akashi Seijuurou, 4 years old. Nice to meet you too.”

“So, Sei-kun, would you like to play with me?” Tetsuya asked him with a big innocent smile on his face. Seijuurou nodded at him. Given the permission, Tetsuya pulled Seijuurou’s hand and brought him to the reading corner. They were looking for a book they wanted to read.

Tetsuya had found the book he wanted, but Seijuurou hadn’t.

“Sei-kun, can you read hiragana?”

“Yes, I can write my name in hiragana too.”

“Then, please read this for me?” Tetsuya tilted his head and offered a story book to Seijuurou. Seijuurou looked at the book, the title was “The Basketball We Play”. Seijuurou nodded and took the book from Tetsuya.

They spent the rest of time reading book and teaching Tetsuya into writing and reading hiragana. Tetsuya’s mother should have been picking him up around 5 PM but until 6 PM she haven’t shown up. Tetsuya became restless.

“What’s wrong, Tetsuya?”

“Mom usually picks me up at 5 but she haven’t come yet.” Tetsuya was about to cry so Seijuurou held Tetsuya’s hand to calm him.

“It’s okay, maybe she caught up in traffic.”

“What about you, Sei-kun? When will your mom pick you up?”

“They should come soon too, but it will be neither mother or father. The one who will pick me up is father’s driver.”

“Why?”

That innocent question made Seijuurou sad yet amuse at the same time.

“Father is busy and out of town until the day after tomorrow, and mother is in hospital. But father promised me, we will visit mother when he come home.”

Tetsuya looked at Seijuurou and smiled. He then patted Seijuurou’s head.

“You are a good boy, Sei-kun. So your mother will be okay.”

Seijuurou smiled at him too. “Thank you.”

“Tecchan!” Tetsuya immediately looked at the source of that female voice.

“Mom!” He ran to his mother and hugged him tightly. “I was worried!”

“I’m sorry, Tecchan, Mom’s friend suddenly got sick so I have to work overtime. Were you a good boy today?”

“Un.”

“Good.” Tetsuya’s mother patted his head. “Now, get your belongings and let’s go home.”

Tetsuya came down from his mother’s hug and got his bag. He looked at Seijuurou. Seijuurou was smiling and waving his hand to him. Tetsuya went to his mother and tucked his mother’s skirt.

“Mom, can we wait until Sei-kun being picked up?”

“Sure, since father won’t be go home today. By the way, who is Sei-kun?”

Tetsuya ran to Seijuurou and pulled him to meet his mother. “Mom, this is Sei-kun.”

“Hello, I’m Akashi Seijuurou, 4 years old. Nice to meet you.”

“Oh, what a good boy you are. Hello, I’m Tetsuya’s mother. Nice to meet you too.” Tetsuya’s mother patted Seijuurou’s head gently.

“Okay, I’ll ask the teacher if we can wait outside until Sei-kun’s chaperon come.”

And so, they waited outside. They sat on the couch near sandbox. Seijuurou and Tetsuya got along well despite their first day knowing each other. They played together in the sandbox, made lots of little castles and wrote their names in hiragana. Not long after, Seijuurou’s chauffeur came and they said their goodbyes.

The next day, Tetsuya and Seijuurou tried to play with other kids but they were too noisy so they’re back to the book corner. Seijuurou taught Tetsuya to read hiragana and they were reading some books together. Today as well, Tetsuya asked his mother to accompany Seijuurou until his chauffeur came.

The following day, Tetsuya and Seijuurou were excited because it was Seijuurou’s father’s promise to pick him up. But to their disappointment, Seijuurou’s father didn’t show up. The next day and the day after too, the one who picked Seijuurou up is his father’s driver. They were disappointed. They played in silent and talked less. Tetsuya tried to cheer Seijuurou but Seijuurou only gave him a sad smile.

Around 4 PM, the teacher called Seijuurou and said that someone picked him up. Tetsuya followed him from behind.

There, in the entrance of the kindergarten, stood a red haired man smiling at them. He’s Akashi Masaomi, Seijuurou’s father.

“Seijuurou, I come to pick you up.”

Upon seeing his father, Seijuurou ran and leaped to him. Masaomi catched him and hugged him.

“I’m sorry for being late to pick you up, the business ran pretty long.”

“It’s okay, father. I understand.”

After seeing how Seijuurou acted, Tetsuya approached them.

“Ne, ne, Sei-kun’s father.” Tetsuya tucked on Masaomi’s black pants. Masaomi looked at him and smiled.

“Hello, young boy.”

“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya, 4 years old. I’m Sei-kun’s friend. Nice to meet you.”

“Oh, hello, I’m Akashi Masaomi, Seijuurou’s father. Nice to meet you too.”

“You know, Sei-kun has been a good boy and waited for you patiently. You should praise him and reward him properly. Can you promise me that?”

Tetsuya looked at Masaomi’s eyes with a straight and honest gaze. And it somehow was a demanding look. Masaomi smiled at his gaze.

“Sure. I’ll do that at home.”

“Promise me?” Tetsuya offered his pinky finger to Masaomi.

“I promise.” Masaomi took Tetsuya’s pinky finger and hooked his own pinky to Tetsuya’s.

“Thank you. Oh, and don’t forget your promise to take Sei-kun to visit his mom.” Then Tetsuya left and walked to the class.

“Seijuurou.”

“Yes father.”

“You have an interesting friend there.” Masaomi walked out to his car. He put Seijuurou to his seat then he sat beside him.

“I believe so, father. Actually, I have a favor to ask you.”

“What is it, Son?”

“I want to take Tetsuya as my bride when I become an adult.”

Masaomi turned his head to look at Seijuurou when he heard him. He stared at Seijuurou and his son stared back at him. Seriousness was present in his eyes. Then Masaomi laughed.

“Seijuurou, if you want to claim him, do it fast. I’ll prepare a ring and a flower for you to bring tomorrow. Do it properly.”

“Yes father.”

“Good.” Masaomi ruffled Seijuurou’s hair and Seijuurou smiled in response.

And as promised, the next day Seijuurou came to kindergarten with Masaomi. He brought a ring and a bouquet of red roses. Masaomi stood there as he watched his son approached the blue haired boy.

“Tetsuya, these are for you.” Sejuurou handed him the ring and the bouquet.

“What are those for, Sei-kun?” Tetsuya asked and tilted his head, make a cute expression.

“For now, you may think this as a form of gratitude from my father and I. But as you grow older, I want you to remember this as a promise you made to be my bride.”

Tetsuya didn’t fully understand what Seijuurou mean but he did understand that Seijuurou and his father were grateful to him. So he accepted the presents Seijuurou offered.

“Thank you, Sei-kun.” Tetsuya gave Seijuurou his big innocent smile, he looked happy with the presents he just got.

Masaomi, who fully understood that the blue haired boy didn’t get what Seijuurou said, laughed.

“Ha..ha..ha.. That’s my son!” Masaomi said proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it good enough? >.<


End file.
